There is a known technology for generating a high-dynamic-range image (hereinafter referred to as HDR image) from multiple images acquired with different exposure levels (e.g., see PTL 1). Although it is common to vary exposure periods as a method of varying exposure levels, blurring due to hand shaking or object movement occurs when the exposure period is long. As a technology for solving this problem, there is a technology for generating an HDR image from data of a single image photographed by an array of imaging elements that are exposed for different periods and that are disposed at each of the pixels (e.g., see PTL 2).